Stainless steel is used as a material for many sorts of products, e.g. tableware, and medical apparatus and instruments. Because stainless steel is rustless and have clean appearance, it is very popular in industry. Prior to the processes of the present invention, polishing and etching are the main ways to change colors and grains of a stainless steel product. And it is difficult to attach colors to stainless steel product due to characteristics thereof. Said polishing and etching have been used for tens of years, not having new methods to replace them. This is a bottleneck for the development of stainless steel products.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a way by which colors and prints can be attached to stainless steel product.